


[podfic] In the midst of life we are in death

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Cemetery, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Dynamics, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Albus knew what he wanted was unspeakable. He knew what happened to men like him.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 14





	[podfic] In the midst of life we are in death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the midst of life we are in death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623279) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 

  
  
  
**Download**: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/gdvvverq0mh599o/HP%20in%20the%20midst%20of%20life%20we%20are%20death.mp3?dl=0) (6.24 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length**: 00:12:57


End file.
